kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Sai So
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Vermilion | Fur color = Beige | Clothing = Blue and black robe | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Mantis' Village | Occupation = Sidekick of Dosu | Affiliation(s) = Dosu | Combat style = Unspecified | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Hometown Hero" | Voiced by = IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness }} Sai So (pronounced "SAY-soh") is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the sidekick of Dosu and first appeared in the episode "Hometown Hero" as the secondary antagonist. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In "Hometown Hero", Sai So and Dosu challenged Mantis and his sidekick Po to a duel for the "hand" of Hao Ming, Dosu's ex-girlfriend who dumped him for Mantis after learning that he was the Dragon Warrior. Neither of them were aware that Mantis was in reality not the Dragon Warrior, having lied to the entire village in order to get back at Hao for jilting him. Unfortunately, Mantis was too occupied with Hao to turn up to the duel, leaving Po (the real Dragon Warrior) to suffer a beating at the hands of Sai So and Dosu. Dosu rescheduled the duel, but Mantis again didn't arrive, and Po again got beaten. This went on several times before Po decided to return to the Jade Palace. In a forest outside the village, Sai So and Dosu discovered Po performing excellent Kung Fu while relieving his frustrations, and figured out the truth. Sai So informed Dosu that Hao must know the truth before she marries Mantis. Dosu and Sai So rushed back to the village, with Po in pursuit. At Hao and Mantis's wedding, Po struggled to fend off Sai So and Dosu, and the pair furiously began beating the panda again. However, Mantis chose helping Po over marrying Hao, and kicked Sai So off of the panda, sending the goat flying over the wall out of sight. Personality Sai So is just as aggressive and persistent as Dosu, even directly threatening Po upon first meeting him. Similar to Po's tendency to make weird noises (as part of his sidekick act), Sai So has a habit of whistling. Fighting style Sai So does not appear to have a specific kung fu style, instead choosing to use brute force. Relationships Dosu He is very loyal to Dosu, always fighting by his side as his whistling sidekick. He can also be threatening to people against Dosu, as demonstrated with Po when he introduced himself to him, stating that Po was going to be "so sorry." Po As Dosu's sidekick, Sai So is the counterpart of Po, Mantis's sidekick. When they first meet, Sai So directly threatens the panda, telling him that he is going to be 'so sorry'. At the wedding, Po is strangling Sai So with his body weight to restrain him from blurting out Mantis's lie. Clothing Sai So wears a plain blue robe with a dark-colored belt. Gallery Images MantisVillageTownSquare.jpg| DosuSaiSo3.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Sai So es:Sai So Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Bovids